sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
For the Throne: Music Inspired by the HBO Series Game of Thrones
| recorded = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Columbia | producer = * D. B. Weiss )}} * David Benioff )}} * Ricky Reed )}} * Aaron Dessner * DaHeala * El Guincho * Fish Narc * IIVI * Jeremiah Fraites * King Garbage * Matt Berninger * Myles Martin * Nate Mercereau * Rosalía * Sebastien Najand * The Weeknd * Tobias Wincorn * Wesley Schultz * X Ambassadors | chronology = Game of Thrones music | prev_title = Game of Thrones: Season 7 | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = Game of Thrones: Season 8 | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} For the Throne: Music Inspired by the HBO Series Game of Thrones is a soundtrack inspired by the television series Game of Thrones, released by Columbia Records on April 26, 2019. The album features the SZA, The Weeknd and Travis Scott collaborative single, "Power Is Power", which was released on April 18, 2019, as well as the two promotional singles, "Kingdom of One" by Maren Morris and "Nightshade" by The Lumineers, which were released simultaneously on April 12, 2019. Reception Songs, Reviews, Credits|last=Erlewine|first=Stephen Thomas|authorlink=Stephen Thomas Erlewine|date=|website=AllMusic|language=en-us|archive-url=|archive-date=|dead-url=|access-date=May 3, 2019}} | rev2 = Highsnobiety | rev2score = 2/5 | rev3 = Pitchfork | rev3score = 3.7/10 }} AllMusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine rated the album 2.5 out of 5 stars. Track listing Credits adapted from Tidal. | extra1 = Ricky Reed | length1 = 3:35 | title2 = Power Is Power | note2 = performed by SZA, The Weeknd and Travis Scott | writer2 = | extra2 = |King Garbage }} | length2 = 3:31 | title3 = Nightshade | note3 = performed by The Lumineers | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:00 | title4 = Hollow Crown | note4 = performed by Ellie Goulding | writer4 = | extra4 = }} | length4 = 2:51 | title5 = Baptize Me | note5 = performed by X Ambassadors featuring Jacob Banks | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:37 | title6 = Too Many Gods | note6 = performed by ASAP Rocky and Joey Badass | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 2:29 | title7 = Turn on Me | note7 = performed by The National | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:15 | title8 = From the Grave | note8 = performed by James Arthur | writer8 = | extra8 = }} | length8 = 3:19 | title9 = Me Traicionaste | note9 = performed by Rosalía featuring A.Chal | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 2:46 | title10 = When I Lie (Remix) | note10 = performed by Lil Peep featuring Ty Dolla Sign | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:13 | title11 = Love Can Kill | note11 = performed by Lennon Stella | writer11 = | extra11 = }} | length11 = 2:30 | title12 = Wolf at Your Door | note12 = performed by Chloe x Halle | writer12 = | extra12 = }} | length12 = 3:57 | title13 = Devil in Your Eye | note13 = performed by Mumford & Sons | writer13 = | extra13 = Dessner | length13 = 3:45 | title14 = Pray (High Valyrian) | note14 = performed by Matt Bellamy | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:54 | all_writing = | title15 = | length15 = | title16 = | length16 = | title17 = | length17 = | title18 = | length18 = | title19 = | length19 = | title20 = | length20 = }} Notes * }} signifies a co-producer * }} signifies a miscellaneous producer * "Nightshade" features background vocals by Lauren Jacobsen * "Turn on Me" features background vocals by Arone Dyer and Kyle Resnick Charts See also * [[Music of Game of Thrones|Music of Game of Thrones]] References Category:2019 compilation albums Category:2019 soundtracks Category:Columbia Records compilation albums Category:Columbia Records soundtracks Category:Game of Thrones